


Gula

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: The Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Carnival Games, F/F, Fluff, Pie Eating Contest, RoisaDeadlySinsWeek2017, meet-cute au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Day 7: Au of Choice + GluttonyUpon meeting a gorgeous redhead on the fairgrounds, Luisa can't help but show off a little. What ensues is a contest of all games the carnival has to offer, including the pie-eating contest...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Sin week is at its end.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who contributed! Everyone who wrote and read and commented!
> 
> I am so excited about all this new content and it made everyone excited for this ship again.
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy my last entry!

‘Come on,’ Luisa said excitedly as she pulled the woman past the colorful stalls. ‘I am going to win you a teddy bear,’ Luisa said self-assuredly as she halted in front of the shooting gallery.

‘You better, I can’t be the only girl walking around the fairground with empty hands,’ the blonde smiled as she pressed herself to Luisa’s side.

Luisa laughed, slapping a five-dollar bill down on the counter for her five shots.

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Allison asked, rubbing suggestive circles low on Luisa’s back as she picked up the rifle.

‘My brother and I used to compete when the fair was in town,’ Luisa said as she checked the sight. She turned to the blonde with a confident grin. ‘He never managed to beat me.’

‘Well, go on then Annie Oakley, win me a teddy bear,’ Allison said, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s cheek. ‘For good luck,’ she smiled.

Luisa picked out her target and aimed carefully, but the shot was a little off.

‘Yeah, you have definitely done this before,’ Allison teased.

‘Just getting used to the gun,’ Luisa murmured, adjusting her aim now she knew the gun’s quirks. This time hitting the target and knocking it over, a grin spreading across her face as Allison applauded.

Luisa proceeded to hit another two targets, deciding to up the ante a little and go for a moving target for her last shot. Missing it only be a hair.

‘Color me impressed,’ Allison said, staring at the array of stuffed animals she got to pick from.

‘Why don’t you win me a stuffed animal too?’ a voice came from the side, making Luisa turn around.

Noticing a tall blonde hanging on an even taller redhead’s arm. The two looked like supermodels and if Luisa didn’t already have a girl on her arm she would definitely have stared a little longer.

‘I have never played this before,’ the redhead laughed. ‘I’m not sure I will be any good at it.’

‘Please, Rose?’ the blonde begged. ‘I want something to remember our first date by.’

Luisa knew she should not be listening in on this conversation, but it was always nice to see a couple like her in public and Allison was taking her time picking a prize.

She smiled at the pair as the redhead pulled out bill out of her pocket to pay for the game.

She watched as the redhead picked up the gun, inspecting it before putting the rifle to her shoulder.

‘You just need 30 points to win a prize,’ Luisa supplied helpfully.

The redhead smiled at her before closing one eye to peer through the gun’s sight.

The pop of the gun was followed by the metallic tang of a target tipping over.

‘Beginner’s luck,’ Luisa grinned.

She could see the redhead’s lip pull up into a smile as she fired again and again, each bb striking the target in square in the middle and knocking it over.

‘That isn’t luck,’ the redhead said as she put the gun down, smirking at Luisa. The blonde at her side embracing her happily as she got her pick of a much larger array of stuffed animals.

‘I bet you can’t do it again,’ Luisa said, Allison finally having returned to her side, carrying a pink elephant in her arms.

‘I already hit more targets than you,’ the redhead grinned as she put her gun down. ‘So until you catch up I don’t have to show you anything.’

‘Is that right?’ Luisa said, pulling another bill from her pocket and handing it to the attendant before picking the gun back up again. She never backed down from a challenge, especially one issued by a pretty woman. Her honor was at stake and her date was watching.

Luisa took her time aiming, ignoring the woman staring and grinning at her from the side.

She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger, this time hitting the target on the first try.

She smirked at the redhead before readying the rifle again, taking down another four targets with ease.

‘Now I am three ahead,’ Luisa smiled, pulling Allison against her and kissing her cheek. The blonde excited like a child she got to pick another toy.

The redhead shook her head and paid for another round, apparently just as unwilling to be outdone in front of her date.

‘Your beginner’s luck will have worn out by now,’ Luisa said, taking a step towards the redhead, leaning her hip against the counter.

‘I told you it is not luck,’ the taller woman smiled, tossing her hair over shoulder before picking the riffle back up, firing off her shots in rapid succession.

‘You missed one,’ Luisa pointed out, the last bullet having gone off mark, not knocking the target over.

‘That still puts me one ahead of you,’ the redhead grinned. ‘I’m Rose,’ she said, holding out her hand.

Luisa shook it firmly, trying not to notice how soft Rose’s skin was. ‘Luisa,’ she introduced herself. ‘And this is Allison, my lovely date for the evening,’ she said as the blonde stepped forward, now holding two stuffed animals in her arms.

‘This is Alex,’ Rose said, putting her arm around her own date’s waist. ‘We are also on a date.’

Now everyone had been introduced Luisa couldn’t help but tease. ‘Told you you couldn’t do that again,’ Luisa said as the foursome made their way down the boulevard, Rose and Luisa walking side by side.

‘I hit four out of five,’ Rose said proudly.

‘That is not five out of five, though,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Still better than three out of five.’

Luisa chuckled. ‘Alright, I sense a competition coming. How about ring toss?’

‘Maybe my “beginner’s luck” can help me with that, as I have never played it,’ Rose said.

‘My treat then,’ Luisa said as she paid for the game, accepting the rings from the girl behind the counter, watching Rose accept the second set.

‘So how does one do this?’ Rose asked, weighing the wooden rings in her hand.

‘You toss them,’ Luisa grinned, sending one of her own rings sailing towards the bottles, it neatly sinking over the neck of one in the front. ‘Like that.’

‘You do have an advantage in this game I am afraid,’ Rose chuckled, throwing her ring too far so it sailed over the bottles.

‘Maybe it wasn’t really beginner’s luck then,’ Luisa grinned, noticing how blue Rose’s eyes were. ‘Because you suck at this game.’

‘I don’t see you doing any better,’ Rose said, still smiling. A mix of concentration and determination set in her eyes as she threw the rest of her rings, managing to get two around the necks of a bottle.

‘Let me show you how it is done,’ Luisa said, concentrating, all four of her remaining rings falling neatly around the bottles.

‘Impressive,’ Rose said, clapping slowly, the corner of her mouth curled up in a half smile as she slowly ran her eyes up Luisa’s body, making the brunette shiver underneath her gaze.

‘So now we’re even,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I guess we are.’

‘Lu, let’s go to the Ferris wheel, I have quite enough stuffed animals now,’ Allison said, smiling sweetly.

‘That’s where we were headed too,’ Rose said as she turned back to Luisa.

‘Let’s go then,’ Luisa said, falling in beside the redhead.

‘Oh, look! The duck pond!’ Luisa said as she spotted that game. ‘I used to love that game.’

‘Me too,’ Rose said, a twinkle in her eyes telling Luisa exactly what she was thinking.

‘Tie-breaker?’ Luisa smirked.

‘Definitely,’ Rose said, a similar smile on her face.

‘Lu, come one, enough games,’ Allison sighed.

‘Just one more, then we can go ride the Ferris wheel,’ Luisa said, pecking her date on the cheek. ‘You can play too if you want,’ she said, already accepting the fishing rod from Rose.

‘No, that’s fine, you go play,’ Allison sighed.

Rose and Luisa had a laugh playing the game, jostling each other so they missed when scooping up the duckies. Luisa managed to snatch a narrow victory right from underneath Rose’s nose.

‘I demand a rematch!’ Rose pouted as Luisa waved her prize in her face.

‘In a different game though,’ Luisa said. ‘It has been way too long since I played whack-a-mole.’

‘Luisa,’ Allison said as she pulled her aside, Rose already going on ahead. ‘This was supposed to be a date.’

‘It is a date, I am having fun, aren’t you?’ Luisa asked.

‘You’re having more fun with her than with me,’ Allison said glumly.

‘We’re just having fun. And I am winning! Come on, I will win this game and then we can do whatever you want,’ Luisa said.

‘Promise?’ Allison asked, pouting softly.

‘Promise,’ Luisa smiled, kissing Allison’s pout away.

It did not turn out that way. Rose won whack-a-mole so another tie-breaker was in order and so they went around all the games the fair offered.

Allison and Alex disappearing with a huff during the third tie-breaker, neither Rose nor Luisa noticing the departure of their dates.

‘I think we did them all now,’ Luisa said, handing yet another stuffed animal to a passing child, both their pockets a lot lighter from all the money they had spent.

‘And we are still tied,’ Rose said.

‘So we are,’ Luisa sighed. She couldn’t just let Rose win, there was too much at stake now, her pride and hours of waisted youth playing these games amongst them.

‘I guess that’s it then,’ Rose said, looking around. ‘It seems our dates have abandoned us.’

It wasn’t until Rose pointed it out to her that Luisa noticed Allison was gone, and she found she didn’t care. She was having more fun with Rose than she ever did with Allison.

‘If there was only one more game I could prove to you that I am much better at carnival games than you are,’ Luisa grinned.

‘We can play one again,’ Rose offered, sauntering across the fairground, similarly unbothered by her dates departure.

‘Or…’ Luisa said as she spotted a familiar sign. ‘We can do that.’ She pointed the poster out to Rose.

‘A pie eating contest? Really?’ Rose said, raising an eyebrow. ‘It doesn’t really seem like a game for us.’

‘I could eat a slice of pie,’ Luisa grinned. ‘All these games have made me hungry, and as it is the only game we still haven’t done. You can either play or you can forfeit,’ Luisa said, curious what Rose was going to do.

‘Pie it is then,’ Rose sighed,

They took place at the table between men, women and children all interested in winning a year of free pies.

Rose and Luisa were only interested in eating more pie than each other.

‘Ready?’ Luisa said as she twirled a spoon around in her fingers.

‘As ready as I will ever be,’ Rose said, eyeing the stack of pies in front of her with a frown.

The presenter of the contest started the count-down, the crowd chanting along, the contestants all having their spoons at the ready.

‘Good luck,’ Luisa smiled at Rose.

‘Right back at you,’ Rose said right before the countdown reached zero.

After that Luisa had very little time to look at Rose, too busy wolfing down her pie, and then another, and then another in the two minutes allotted to them.

When the buzzer sounded Luisa groaned and had half a mind to collapse into her half empty pie tin. She had no idea how people ate more than five of these. She had eaten two and a half and already felt like throwing them back up again.

She slowly turned towards Rose, who was smiling at her, one half eaten pie tin in front of her. Luisa frowned as she saw it.

‘I am not one for pie,’ Rose admitted. ‘And congratulations, you win!’ she said, softly rubbing Luisa’s back.

‘You couldn’t have told me that before I started eating?’ Luisa groaned.

‘And miss the spectacle that is was you eating pie? I don’t think so,’ Rose smiled, picking up a napkin, brushing a speck of pie filling away from Luisa’s lip. ‘So what do you say we go for some ice cream so we can have that pie a la mode?’ Rose teased.

Luisa suppressed the urge to gag. Food was the last thing she wanted right now. ‘No thanks,’ she groaned.

‘Maybe we can just sit down and talk then, seeing as our dates have abandoned us,’ Rose said, helping Luisa up.

‘Yeah, that sounds nice,’ Luisa said, starting to smile. ‘I am the Queen of the Carnival!’

‘Yes, you are,’ Rose laughed, her eyes flicking down to Luisa’s lips.

‘If I wasn’t so full of pie I would kiss you right now,’ Luisa sighed, her stomach feeling uncomfortably full.

Rose chuckled. ‘Well, you shouldn’t have been such a glutton then. Eating all that pie just to win.’

‘Well, if I had known you wanted to kiss me I might have slowed down a little,’ Luisa pouted.

‘You can kiss me later when you feel a little better. Maybe we can take a ride on the Ferris wheel too.’

‘Once I stop feeling nauseous I would like that.’ Luisa smiled, brushing the back of her hands against Rose’s.

As Rose took it, Luisa couldn’t help but smile, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach for a moment, this wasn’t the evening she had planned on having, but it might be even better.

‘God, I am never eating pie ever again,’ Luisa groaned, making Rose laugh, the sound making eating two and a half pies in two minutes totally worth it.


End file.
